


“Nice Ears,”

by Jeonglixiebby



Series: Minho and Jeongin’s Adventures [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Costume, Fluff, Fox Hybrid, Hybrids, Kissing, M/M, Mates, Misunderstandings, Rich Lee Minho | Lee Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeonglixiebby/pseuds/Jeonglixiebby
Summary: Jeongin and Minho meet at a club thanks to them both being dressed up as foxes. Well one of them is dressed up and the other doesn’t realize.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Minho and Jeongin’s Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847884
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	“Nice Ears,”

“Dude, there’s a cute ass boy staring at you.” Minho raised an eyebrow at Changbin as he took another sip of his drink. “He’s dressed up as fox too.”

Minho finally turned to look at this supposed boy and was pleasantly surprised to see how cute the boy was. The boy must have caught him looking because he blushed brightly while avoiding eye contact. 

“Should I go talk to him?” Minho asked. Changbin nodded and turned to let his boyfriend Jisung in his lap. The elder stood, not wanting to watch them make out, before making his way over to the boy. 

“Hi, I’m Minho,” He introduced as he sat down beside the boy. Something seemed to shift in the boy’s eyes, and Minho knew that he was taking him home tonight. 

“I’m Jeongin,” He replied. They struck up a conversation, but soon Minho was ready to get the boy in his bed. 

“Do you want to get out of here? My place isn’t far.” Jeongin nodded abruptly before standing to drag the older out of the club they were in. 

Jeongin was surprised when he saw the older’s house. Not many hybrids could afford anything even like this due to their ban from getting college degrees.

“My parents bought it for me as a 21st birthday gift.” That surprised him even more. Hybrid parents being this successful definitely isn’t common. How could his mate be this rich?

They reached the living room and Jeongin was attacked by Minho’s lips. The younger didn’t hold back in returning the kiss as they fell onto the couch. 

“Hyung, you smell good,” Jeongin murmured. That confused Minho a bit, but he just continued to kiss the younger while one of his hands went to take off his headband. 

Jeongin pulled away for air and looked to see the ears were gone. “Do you want to take yours off as well, they look so realistic.” 

‘Huh?’ 

‘Oh no!’ 

Panic shot through Jeongin as he realized what was happening. Minho’s hand went to card through his hair but stopped when he felt the base of his ears. The older looked at him completely confused before something seemed to click in his brain.

Jeongin scrambled up as tears began forming while muttering apologies. “I’m sorry, I thought you were a hybrid as well!” Minho grabbed the boy into a hug as he shushed him softly. 

“Hey, I’m not mad. Just a little surprised, is all.” Jeongin sniffled softly as he leaned into Minho’s hold. Nothing was more comforting than his mate’s arms. 

“I thought hybrids only sought after their mates..... wait,” Minho pulled his head back and Jeongin pouted before looking down. “Oh thank god, I don’t have to be single anymore!”

“You don’t mind that you’re my mate?” He asked. Minho shook his head and kissed the younger boy quickly. 

“Of course not. Also, the fact that we’re meant for each other is really cute.” A blush took over the younger’s face before he shoved his face back into Minho’s chest. “You’re cute.”

Jeongin’s stomach grumbled and Minho couldn’t help but laugh. “Do you wanna order something? I haven’t had the chance to go grocery shopping.”

30 minutes later, they were curled up on the couch watching pride and prejudice while stuffing their faces with Panda Express. “I would fuck Mr. Darcy in an instant if he didn’t have those sideburns.” 

Minho whined at the younger before kissing him quickly. “You’re still mine though.” Jeongin smiled as he nuzzled his nose against Minho. “To think I was planning on fucking your brains out less than an hour ago.” 

“We Can still do that, but I’m content right now.”


End file.
